


囚徒困境

by eclipse_de_lune



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipse_de_lune/pseuds/eclipse_de_lune
Summary: （広斗→雅貴、ノボル️←コブラ前提的）広コブ。虽然是这样那样乱来的设定大概也会有很过分的展开但确实是広コブ。





	1. Chapter 1

雨宫广斗自己也难以描述第一次和一个男人走进旅馆房间的时候到底是什么样的心情，更何况对方和自己唯一的交集仅仅是前不久刚刚打过一架，留下的印象也只有觉得对方像是某种刚刚从家养变成野生的小动物而已。

他感到一股原因未知的自我厌恶，却在反手关门落锁的时候意识到自己并没有后悔这个决定，并且率先发出了意味不明的声明：“我不会问你现在脑子里想的是什么，所以你最好也不要问我。”

cobra倒像是被他逗笑了，转过头来面对他撇了撇嘴，嘲讽的表情让人实在很想往那张好看的脸上揍一拳。雨宫广斗皱起眉头不满地接着问：“你有什么意见吗？”

他耸耸肩，把mugen的夹克脱下来扔到一边：“没有。只是觉得有些人好猜到我这种笨蛋也能看出来。”

这也许是无趣的暴走族特有的习惯性挑衅态度，他们总是不自量力地用一些不必要的句子让人心头火起，即使这背后毫无目的。广斗伸手揪着cobra的领子把他抵在墙上，抓着他的头发俯下脸来粗暴地同他接吻，像是要用这种方式代替当下本该出现的打斗。等到顶着一头乱糟糟金发的青年终于因为缺氧和疼痛换了个表情，他才心满意足地松开了手。

“先说好，我可没有和男人做的经验。”

他理所当然地借这话表达着你该是张开腿的那个。这样的告知有些冠冕堂皇，但他确实一直以来都习惯了作为被迁就的那一方。cobra拿手背擦了擦嘴角顺过气来，皱着眉头说我也没有，接着用手臂挡开他径自进了浴室。

他们都不是脑子里有足够弯弯绕绕的人，就更难以解释会和对方滚到一张床上的逻辑。在山王街小巷里的这个廉价旅馆便宜的住宿费背后自然不可能隐藏什么良好的消费体验，床头的灯坏了一半，床架也在他们随便一个稍微有点激烈的动作下不断发出滑稽的声响。他按着cobra的肩膀，另一只手掐着他的胯骨，缓慢地就着也不知道到底足不足够的润滑蛮不讲理地挤进他的身体里去。金发的青年从刚才开始就一直把脸埋在枕头里，偶尔漏出一两句毫无指向的咒骂都软绵绵地失去了平日里的气势，他心情颇好地觉得cobra的样子就像只被剪了爪子的野猫，鉴于他确实喜欢猫，这当然是还不坏的意思。

cobra一开始对自己要做下面那个并不很情愿，但无奈在体力和格斗技的角逐上落了下风——这还真有点伤自尊——然后也不知道用什么说服了自己，那不情愿没有持续多久就像是突然想通了什么一般称得上顺从地配合了他。

就彼此都是与同性的第一次的前提而言，这次尝试已经算意外地圆满，没有留下什么太严重的伤口也没有什么面对男人硬不起来的窘境，生理和心理上都可以称得上是成功。丢掉了以往面对女人时要时刻收敛的拘束感，单纯地在发泄欲望。他们不再追究事情到底是如何展开到这张吱呀作响的床上的，因为这一点点脱轨对他们来说毫无损失，而且藏在那背后更根本的原因是，他们都对自己真正的内心所想缄口不言。

最后他咬在cobra的肩膀上，才终于发现这具躯体的轮廓意外地纤细，如果哪一天受到什么冲击就会散掉的样子。身下的青年躺在他的身体投下的阴影里，闭着眼睛没有看他，除了毫无内容的呻吟也并没有再说什么别的词语，这样刚好，对方的肉体仅仅是暂时借来一用的道具，他们不需要在彼此的记忆里占据太多的空间，这是秘而不宣的共识。

 

雨宫广斗关掉那排坏了一半的床头灯躺了下来，cobra还靠在床头，裸露的肩膀上有他刚刚留下的轻微咬痕，那些痕迹大概没到离开这间房间就会消失。cobra似乎在和谁发邮件，手机屏幕的光线静静映在他脸上，那柔和的表情几乎像是属于另一个人。他猜这个人实在太过于专注屏幕上的内容，甚至没有发现自己在看着他。

像被主人给了点甜头的宠物，他只是冷淡地想，原来这家伙还能露出这种表情吗。

但那确实不是自己需要关心的事，他打了个哈欠想了想醒来之后回去要买的酒和咖喱粉，然后事不关己地闭上了眼睛。他想自己会在明天的清晨回到家，把咖喱的配菜放进锅里，然后心情不错地拎着啤酒窝在自己的椅子上；他知道雅贵大概马上就会醒来，会打着哈欠从房间里走出来对他说早安，会惊讶于他竟然难得一见地主动下厨（虽然又是咖喱），然后大概会用烦人聒噪的语调调侃他昨晚没有回家；他会在喝完啤酒后想再补个回笼觉，然后等着午饭时间再被叫醒；他知道自己会这样想着，然后露出明天的第一个笑容。

cobra窸窸窣窣地钻进了被窝背对着他侧躺着，他们可以若无其事地睡在同一床棉被底下，却没熟悉到可以互相道一声晚安。无论如何身边有另一个热源的感觉并不坏，他睡了个好觉，一整夜都没有做梦。

 

 

其实他们一开始都没有觉得这样的事情会有第二次，但从第二次开始他们倒是明白了接下来可以预计地还会有很多次。

cobra就是脑子再不好使也明白这无异于逃避现实的鸵鸟行为，但他一点也不想追究那个自己宁愿埋头沙丘也不愿意去考虑的问题，甚至都懒得思考他和雨宫广斗为什么选择了对方。他们在某些方面相似得令人恼火，即使从来没和对方熟识也能把彼此的情绪看个大概，这很方便，更何况他们甚至都不需要真的互相有所顾虑。

他并非真的想把对方当做什么其他人的替代品——这除了让自己显得更可笑以外实在是缺少意义、他也早就放弃了奢望和自己真正倾慕的某个人做这档子事了。反正他们确实能从肢体交缠中完成过剩精力的发泄，他也干脆决定就把这当做一切的理由。

在懒得去找合适的旅店的时候，cobra甚至也并不排斥把雨宫广斗带回自己的公寓。在这个普通到挑不出什么特别的优点或缺点的单身汉一居室里，他们一向直奔主题。没有人在意倒下的是衣帽架还是摞了半人高的摔跤杂志，甩掉的外套又是不是掀翻了空掉的铝罐，他们睁着眼睛或者闭着眼睛吸吮对方的唇舌，在床铺上、沙发上、地板上或者浴室里，被肾上腺素控制得仿佛得了什么难以言说的瘾症，追逐着浪潮攀到最高点，最后再冷静下来，仿佛一切都没有发生。

膝盖跪在防滑垫上的感觉并不好受，所以cobra想要尽快结束，但可惜的是他确实缺少这方面的经验——废话，三个月前他还不会相信自己要跟哪个男人上床，更枉论有一天会像现在一样让自己的嘴巴凑近谁的下半身。他用上了手指和舌头，然后是嘴唇和口腔，虽然仍然不得要领，但也应该没做错什么步骤，因为他听见在水声后面广斗的喘息声粗重了一点，嘴巴里的东西也涨大了一些，他的头发被抓着，其实那有点疼，他并没有受虐倾向，只觉得有点暂时控制在可接受范围内的烦躁。

——我到底在做什么啊。

这样的念头仅仅在脑海里一闪而过，他历时不到几秒的放空被喉咙里条件反射的呕吐感带了回来。生理性的眼泪和从花洒落到他脸上的水滴一起滚落下来，他动了动舌头，手掌按在广斗的胯骨上，希望他可以停下对自己喉咙的折磨，但事与愿违。

被射在脸上也并没有比直接让他吞下去好多少，他想。然后有一只手伸过来抹掉了他脸上污浊的痕迹，原本揪着他头发的手也像表扬宠物似的换了个安抚的动作，不可思议地几乎能算得上温柔。

站起来之前他抬头看向水蒸气后面模糊的面孔，虽然看不清楚对方的表情，他也知道那不是永远不熄的光亮、不是最为无望的奢求，他们依然是连互相舔舐伤口都无法做到的陌生人。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning：狗血展开的暴力和non-con

“怎么了吗？”

雅贵一直都是比较细心且敏锐的那个，即使背对着他走在前面也马上就察觉到他停滞的脚步而回过头来。广斗摇了摇头：“没什么重要的。”

这个模棱两可的答案反而让雅贵好奇地凑了过来，站在这幢老旧公寓的楼梯上顺着弟弟的视线推起墨镜往楼道底下看，意外地倒是见到了还算眼熟的面孔。

“哎，那家伙不是mugen的吗？cobra？”

惊讶于兄长良好记忆力的同时，他也有点不能说完全没来由的心虚：“你还记得吗？”

雅贵好像并没觉得他有哪里不正常，摸了摸下巴说道：“嘛，虽然不算很熟吧，但是和他的老大倒是有点孽缘。所以偶尔也碰过面。”

他的老大，广斗想着在脑海里搜集拼凑出琥珀的脸，确实在那之后雅贵和琥珀意外地不打不相识，虽然用雅贵的话说只是孽缘还算不上朋友，但也莫名其妙地有了些交集。想到这里他撇了撇嘴，冷淡地回应：是吗。

“旁边那个是朋友？也没穿着mugen的衣服…诶？还有个短发戴眼镜的女孩子，长得好可爱。要不要跟他们打个招呼呢？”雅贵唯恐天下不乱一般探出半个身子，好像真的要出声跟人问好，又在广斗准备制止之前放弃了这个念头：“哇啊，那个吵死人的大个子也在。”

雅贵缩了缩肩膀重新确认了一遍委托的地址接着往前走了，显然他的兄长不会知道他并非第一次造访此处，但他与cobra的事情也很难作为工作期间缓解无聊的谈资。这幢老旧的公寓楼不高，他往下看的时候几乎有种离那几个正准备离开的背影并不远的错觉。cobra拖着脚步跟在这一行人的最后面，心不在焉地用手指转着摩托车的钥匙，虽然他看不清对方的表情，但那个明显追逐着某个人的视线一定不是他的错觉。事实上，他也不对这样的cobra感到完全的陌生。

啊啊，是这样吗。

他突然发觉到了许多事的合理解释：他并非一个人。在某种空虚的泥淖里，有人和他一样在往下坠。即使这个事实几乎与他完全无关也根本无法让他的孤独消解半分，他仍旧觉得有一种残忍的快感从喉头蔓延开来，浸没那些永远不会说出口的话，扯着他的嘴角向上提拉。

在他转身跟上雅贵的步伐之前，快要离开他们视野范围的金发青年像是终于察觉到了什么而回过头来，他们的视线隔着空只相交了一瞬，那个眼神里没有任何要传达的信息。接着他们错开视线，迈开脚步，像是从来就没有像这么对望过一般。

 

从雅贵口中得知mugen解散了是不久之后的事，用雅贵的话说，那比起“解散”倒不如说是“解体”，因为后者听起来更惨一点。这个庞大到枝叶都已经开始腐坏的组织早就已经有了要崩塌的预兆，即便如此它覆灭的方式依然显得过于惨烈了。因为少年时的遭遇他们对事件背后的家村会势力嗤之以鼻，但也就仅止于此，再怎么说他们也依旧和mugen处在不同的立场，这样的他人是非自然是说完就算。更何况眼下还有更重要的事情需要担心——他们的大哥失去了踪迹。

因为要专注于调查尊龙失踪的事，他和雅贵的工作一下子搁置了大半，并且就此消失在大部分人的视野里，他再一次见到cobra已经是几个月之后的事。之前工作的收尾让他久违地又一次到了山王，在mugen覆灭之后这片区域重新陷入了群龙无首的混沌里，广斗向来都不喜欢这片地方，不管是林立的废弃工厂、萧条的商店街、狭窄破败的巷弄，还是——

在这些地方聚集的，令人不快的家伙们。

义理上他其实没有出手的必要，这一次不是为了保护什么而挥拳，纯粹是因为厌恶那个鬃狗围攻狮子一般的场面而已。乌合之众在被他轻松地收拾掉几个之后很快就散去了，cobra坐在地上，抬抬眼皮沉默地看了他一眼，没给什么好脸色。

“喂。”

“……”

“喂，还活着就应一声。”

“吵死了。”cobra拍拍裤子，伸长了手捡起了落在一边的塑料袋，小声地嘀咕：“痛…啊，还好没弄脏。”

他摇摇晃晃地站起来，拿出袋子里的杯子蛋糕塞进嘴里，咀嚼的动作牵扯到脸上的伤口，龇牙咧嘴的表情像个傻子。

“那群人是怎么回事？”

“不知道。每隔几天就会遇到这种人，没空记住那么多脸。”

cobra本来就因为mugen的身份成为了许多人的眼中钉，在mugen覆灭以后原本忌惮着他们的人也变本加厉地蠢蠢欲动起来。他觉得那些新仇旧怨无聊得叫人发困，却仍然连那身外套都不愿意脱下来，更不用提心平气和地接受来自“mugen的敌人”雨宫广斗的帮助。他的思考回路里只长了一根筋，从头到尾，没有任何可供选择的岔路，即使信仰已经破败粉碎散落在地，也依然抱着那份可笑的毫无缘由的骄傲不肯回头。

但广斗显然是不明白也没想要明白的，而且更令他不明所以的是为什么自己有了把别人的闲事管到底的心情。cobra的家并不远，广斗像是怕他又惹出什么乱子似的，沉默地扯着他走回去。cobra大概是真的觉得累了，罕见地任由自己以一种衣襟被拉着的滑稽姿态往自己家走，午夜的山王没有什么人，不然这样的诡异场面一定能在第二天就传遍整个街区。他在路上一口气吃光了袋子里的杯子蛋糕和甜甜圈，像个大战过后迫不及待要给自己补充hp条的游戏角色。

而补充完毕后自然是再次出发。

cobra刚刚才和登以及大和分开，如果自己被堵到的话，说不定其他两个人也差不多。并非他不信任亲友的能力，但出于各种理由还是无法说服自己就这么放过这件事不管。回过神来的时候他看着轻车熟路走到自家门前的广斗，一时间突然觉得难以理解他们为什么已经可以摆出这么熟悉的样子了。

他打开房门，却没有要自己进门的打算：“你要进去的话，想喝杯茶再走也行。”

“哈？”

广斗还没搞明白自己到底在做什么，又莫名其妙地为了cobra的态度和这与他没干系的事情生气起来，那毫无道理的愤怒八成是因为一直以来实在受够了两个兄长什么都不说地擅自替他背负下一切，以至于他看见cobra这副样子就忍不住觉得恼火。

“怎么了？就算你继续留在这里我也不会跟多管闲事的人道谢的。”

广斗皱起了眉头，脸色更难看了一些。

“或者——不过我现在既没有力气也没有心情，改天吧。”cobra自顾自地又往楼梯的方向转过身，“你要是没地方可去的话也可以在这里呆着，但我还有事，就不奉陪了。”

“你还要去哪？”

“我可没有一挨打就躲回来藏着的习惯。”

“你到底是疯了还是脑子有问题？”

“和你没有关系吧？”

“连刚才那种程度的杂鱼都没法对付，现在的你还能做什么？”他被那股怒意攫住，连语气也从冷漠变得咄咄逼人：“如果什么都保护不了的话，到底还有什么好逞强的。”

cobra终于回过头来：“……如果要有个人来接收你过剩的关心然后迁就你的决定，那你找错人了，我不是雅贵。”

“你说什——”

“怎么，你难道还觉得自己掩盖得很好吗？”cobra挑起淤血红肿的唇角，如同负伤以后不计代价地只想着攻击任何靠近的存在的野兽，他残忍地笑起来：“你来找我，不就是因为没法解决对自己哥哥的欲望吗。”

他大脑里一直紧绷着的那根弦终于被切断了，愤怒如同冲毁了堤坝的滔天洪水一般席卷了他，他拉住cobra的衣领把他扔进屋子里甩上了门，再伸手的时候也忘了控制力气，cobra的脑袋被他按到墙壁上，血从刚刚才愈合的眉骨上的伤口里重新流下来，他怒极反笑地凑到他耳边承认：“对，你说的没错。”

cobra只觉得一阵天旋地转，呆在原地发愣了一会儿也没听清广斗到底说了什么，搞不好是被身后这个不讲道理的人刚才那一下砸出了轻微脑震荡。他的额头很痛，接连一段时间都在忙着应付找上门来的麻烦，他已经累到想不起来那里的伤口到底是在哪一次缠斗里留下的了。血液流过眼角的感觉很难受，在他准备伸手去擦拭的时候才发现身后的人已经扯下了自己的裤子。

“喂…“

“怎么了？如果你想要从这里出去找死，如果你不想被我这种人按在墙上，如果你觉得自己办得到的话，就反抗我试试看啊。”

膝盖挤进了他的腿间，手指蛮横地捅了进来，加上之前的头晕脑胀，他几乎要把刚刚咽下去的甜食全都吐出来。

“广斗…！”

他显然没有任何要理会他的意思，只是不讲道理地继续着草率的扩张，不像是为了能让他适应，倒更像是——

cobra脑海里警铃大作，但不管是想收回话语还是想挣扎都早就为时已晚，他不知道撕裂的声音是不是自己的错觉，但他确实感到了整个人被撕开一般剧烈的疼痛，连刚刚才在额头上新增的肿胀伤口都难以在这种剧痛下夺走他任何一点注意力。他张着嘴却无法发出声音，全身都是冷汗，绷直的双腿在发抖，连脚尖都要抽筋，抠着墙壁的手指全都失去了力气，已经没法分清顺着脸颊流到下巴上的到底是眼泪汗水还是血迹。

雨宫广斗像猫科动物似的低头咬着他的后颈撞进他的身体里，之前那短短的几个月时间里他们食髓知味地不知道滚上床过多少次，虽然从来称不上会对彼此温柔但也从未有过这么粗暴的经历，身体的反应几乎和条件反射相差无几，摩擦掠过前列腺，他还是在颤抖里勃起了。

“什么啊。”广斗嘲讽地笑起来，低声提醒他：“被我这种人这么对待也有感觉，你不是也好不到哪里去吗。”

cobra说不出反驳的话，身后的人好像已经从怒火里冷静下来——或者只是换了种方式发怒，他缓慢地碾磨着他，舔舐他脆弱敏感的耳廓，刚刚还在疼痛里打转的身体又被拖进了新的一轮折磨。他感到疲惫和头晕目眩，抵在墙壁上低下头去的时候看见的是从下巴上滴落到脚边的血迹，和违背他意志抬头的自己的性器。

“你的脑子里又想的是谁呢，cobra？”吐息喷在他的耳朵上，他瑟缩了一下，但被完全禁锢住的身体也实在无法躲开多远，广斗继续说着，像是终于撕破脸后的破罐子破摔：“从你第一次愿意跟我上床开始，到底是因为什么妥协——你也挺好猜的不是吗？”

他咬着牙挤出一句：“…闭嘴。”

“看样子你也并不比我正常多少。”广斗抓着他的头发，强迫他转过脸来。cobra看着他，像看着不共戴天的仇敌，冰冷的愤怒沉睡在眼底，如同他从小到大的绰号一样，真的就像冷血动物。

不知为何，广斗倒觉得这样的表情让自己好受了许多。不知道到底是在对谁下结论，他感慨道：“真是可悲。”

真是可悲。

cobra也这样想着，然后闭上了眼睛。


End file.
